Murine SDR2 was cloned from a bone marrow stromal cell line using a signal sequence trap method (Shirozu, M., et al., Genomics 37:273-280, 1996). Murine SDR2 contains a signal sequence and has six putative transmembrane spanning domains. Other six transmembrane spanning proteins function as ion transporters (Becker, D., et al., PNAS 93:8123-8128, 1996), water channel proteins (Misaka, T., et al., FEBS Lett. 381:208-212, 199; Jung, J. S., et al., PNAS 91:13052-13056, 1994), iron transporters (Dix, D. R., et al., JBC 269:26092-26099, 1994) or have been linked to cellular activation and division (Gaugitsch, H. W., et al., JBC 267:11267-11273, 1992). This indicates that the 6-TM family has an established, proven history as therapeutic targets. Clearly there is a need for identification and characterization of further members of 6-TM family which can play a role in preventing, ameliorating or correcting dysfunctions or diseases, including, but not limited to, cancer, inflammation, autoimmunity, allergy, asthma, rheumatoid arthritis, CNS inflammation, cerebellar degeneration, Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease, multiple sclerosis, amylotrophic lateral sclerosis, head injury damage, and other neurological abnormalities, septic shock, sepsis, stroke, osteoporosis, osteoarthritis, ischemia reperfusion injury, cardiovascular disease, kidney disease, liver disease, ischemic injury, myocardial infarction, hypotension, hypertension, AIDS, myelodysplastic syndromes and other hematologic abnormalities, aplastic anemia, male pattern baldness, and bacterial, fungal, protozoan and viral infections.